La última ola
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Cuando Hermione es enviada a Italia para ayudar a un equipo de aurores en su enfrentamiento contra una extraña niebla tóxica, lo que desde luego no espera es reencontrarse con el único mago que podría hacer que su vida monótona y aburrida se viera drásticamente sacudida. "Bien, Granger. Paseemos, pues. Es hora de hablar."


**N/A.** ¡Hola otra vez! Os traigo el primer capítulo del nuevo Dramione que pedisteis en la encuesta que publiqué en Facebook :3 Se trata de una historia que se empecé por error, pues su propósito inicial era otro muy distinto al actual: pretendía ser mi participación en el Concurso Navideño de M&M, pero al final acabé escribiendo "Lo que no te diré" para el concurso de forma que pudiera seguir con este fic a mi aire sin presiones de plazos o extensiones máximas.

Está aún sin acabar, pero es ya casi totalmente seguro que tendrá tres capítulos nada más. Es un poco distinto a lo que suelo escribir porque normalmente intento no meterme en tramas de aurores, que no es muy lo mío, pero uno de mis propósitos este año es salir de mi zona de confort y animarme a probar cosas nuevas. Así pues, aquí os va. ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Llegada**

* * *

Azul.

Mirase a donde mirase, todo era azul.

El mar, inmenso y frío, resplandeciente como un espejo peligrosamente profundo, que se estiraba hasta la lontananza donde se fundía con el horizonte; azul Prusia, vivo y húmedo.

El cielo, desesperadamente limpio, curvándose sobre la costa y desapareciendo al fondo, justo donde se escondía tras el agua; azul Cian, intenso y tremendamente lejano.

Incluso el ánimo del hombre enjuto de ojos apagados que la recibió junto al camino que conducía a la base era inusitadamente azul, con una melancolía garza que se dejaba entrever tras sus pupilas sin brillo.

—La señorita Granger —dijo cuando la vio aparecer. A Hermione no le pareció que su tono fuera interrogativo, así que no se molestó en responder, y él tampoco lo esperó. Antes de que la bruja hubiera llegado a su lado, dio media vuelta y echó a andar por el camino de grava con un leve cojeo mal disimulado.

Hermione lo siguió, adaptando su paso al del hombre, y lo miró desde detrás en un estudio silencioso. Pese a que su aspecto demacrado le sumaba años, realmente no debía de ser mucho mayor que ella, pero si habían coincidido en Hogwarts Hermione no lo recordaba.

Tampoco le sonaba haberlo visto nunca en el Ministerio, así que supuso que sería un auror del Escuadrón 12, cuyos miembros estaban siempre en misiones especiales que solían requerir largos viajes y ausencias prolongadas.

El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta de la base, cuya apariencia era la de una mansión veraniega de alguna familia adinerada, y le indicó con un gesto que entrara.

Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces; se moría de ganas de escapar del asfixiante calor italiano y de todo ese azul.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en el interior del inmenso recibidor de la mansión, una bruja con la que sí recordaba haberse cruzado varias veces en el Ministerio se aproximó a ella con paso firme.

—Bienvenida, señorita Granger. Sage me pidió que me disculpara en su lugar por no haber podido estar aquí para recibirla. Quería también que le hiciera saber que llegará en poco tiempo con el resto del Escuadrón 12, pero que hasta entonces es usted libre de ir a donde desee. Sus pertenencias se encuentran ya en su habitación; la penúltima a la derecha en el tercer piso, justo al lado de la enfermería.

—Muchas gracias, muy amable —asintió Hermione, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa agradecida. Debió de lograrlo, porque la bruja le respondió con otra sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por donde había llegado.

Hermione suspiró, presionándose la frente cubierta de transpiración por el calor con la palma de la mano. Estaba fría en comparación con la piel de su cara, y el contraste de temperaturas fue un alivio delicioso que duró poco.

Tenía la cabeza demasiado llena y necesitaba muchas cosas. Una ducha estaría bien para empezar.

Encontró su habitación con facilidad y sin cruzarse a nadie en el camino. Halló sus maletas en el suelo del cuarto que le había sido designado —una sala pequeña y aséptica, absolutamente impersonal y funcional, con solo una cama, un armario, una silla y un pequeño escritorio de madera— y sacó ropa limpia. Se duchó con agua fría, se vistió y, para cuando volvió a salir al pasillo quince minutos después, se sentía una persona nueva.

Había muchas cosas que a Hermione le resultaban difíciles de tolerar, y el exceso de calor era una de ellas. Merlín sabía que, si había accedido a viajar al sur de Italia para ayudar con el problema de la niebla letal, se debía únicamente a que el mismísimo Harry había bajado a su despacho de la última planta del Ministerio para rogárselo casi de rodillas.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la enfermería y descubrió en su interior a un hombre moreno que trasteaba con pequeños viales de cristal en una gigantesca mesa de trabajo junto a las camillas. Al escucharla entrar, el mago alzó la vista y pestañeó.

—Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? Sage me dijo que vendría usted a ayudarnos.

Hermione suspiró. Al parecer, Sage, líder del Escuadrón 12 y compañero de trabajo de Harry, se había encargado de anunciar su llegada a todo el mundo.

—En efecto —asintió, acercándose al hombre e inclinándose levemente para ver lo que tenía entre manos—. ¿Cuántos casos van ya?

—¿Letales? Sesenta y cinco muggles, ocho magos y brujas italianos y uno de los nuestros.

Hermione cerró los ojos antes de preguntar con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar en su interior:

—¿Quién?

El hombre, que por su túnica verde lima con el escudo de la varita y el hueso cruzados cosido en el pecho era claramente un sanador, vaciló un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Snicket.

Hermione inspiró hondo y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, permitiéndose recordar por un brevísimo instante el rostro siempre jovial y atravesado por un poblado bigote oscuro de ese compañero al que ya jamás volvería a ver. Se esforzó por mantener la imagen en su mente durante unos segundos, pensando en él con toda la intensidad que su concentración le permitía.

Después, espiró lentamente, y con el aire dejó que se fuera también el recuerdo de Snicket deseando que no regresara a ella jamás.

Era un truco muy útil que había aprendido durante la guerra para no sufrir por aquellos que se iban para no volver nunca.

Y era también la salida de los cobardes. ¿Pero a quién le importaba ser valiente si la muerte se los llevaría a todos de cualquier manera?

—Confiábamos en que usted pudiera arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto —continuó el medimago con tono suave, mirando preocupado a Hermione. Ella abrió los ojos y se forzó a regresar a la realidad.

—Necesito antes más información. No son muchas las noticias que llegan a Inglaterra. El Cuerpo de Aurores tiene mucho cuidado con eso, porque una sola palabra fuera de lugar y toda esta situación acabaría siendo de dominio público…

—Y todos sabemos lo mucho que la comunidad mágica disfruta convirtiendo en escándalo cualquier noticia a la más mínima oportunidad —asintió él—. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que culpen al ministro de lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente?

El medimago hizo una mueca y le señaló un tarro de cristal herméticamente cerrado que había en un rincón de la mesa. Hermione lo miró y descubrió en su interior una pequeña nube del color de la obsidiana que giraba sobre sí misma como si tuviera vida propia.

—La Niebla Negra, o _Nebbia Nera_ , como la han apodado los italianos —señaló el sanador—. No sabemos de dónde procede. No sabemos qué la produce. Y, lo que es peor, no sabemos cómo pararla. Todo cuanto parece claro es que inhalarla, y tal vez incluso simplemente entrar en contacto con ella, termina llevando de forma inevitable a la muerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño, inclinándose para ver mejor la pequeña nube negra pero sin atreverse a tocar el cristal del recipiente.

—¿Cuánto tarda en matar?

—No hay un plazo determinado. Pueden ser horas o pueden ser días.

—Nunca había visto nada parecido —murmuró. El sanador suspiró junto a ella.

—Nadie lo ha hecho.

Pero Hermione apenas le escuchó. Los mecanismos de su mente giraban desbocados, disfrutando enormemente del placer de un nuevo enigma después de tantas semanas de aburrido papeleo insustancial en su pequeño despacho del Ministerio.

Por su cabeza se sucedían fugazmente los títulos de todos los libros que debería consultar, así como centenares de combinaciones de pociones que tal vez podrían servir de antídoto.

Aquello era algo importante, un trabajo más que necesario con el que no solo podría probarse a sí misma, sino también salir de la espiral de tedio existencial y frustración profesional en la que llevaba casi un año dando vueltas. Y, por si eso fuera poco, si lograba descifrar el misterio, salvaría la vida de decenas — _tal vez cientos_ — de personas.

Estaba a punto de pedirle al medimago una pequeña muestra de la niebla cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y la bruja que antes la había recibido apareció bajo el umbral.

—Ya han llegado. Hay varios heridos. Los he mandado subir.

—Bien —respondió el sanador. Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el tarro de cristal y se sentó frente al escritorio en una de las sillas, tomando papel y pluma y comenzando a apuntar los títulos de los libros de consulta que antes se le habían ocurrido.

A sus espaldas escuchó el sonido de los miembros heridos del Escuadrón 12 que comenzaban a entrar sin dejar de hablar en voz alta, y frunció el ceño. Apenas aguantó un par de minutos antes de decidir que lo mejor sería buscar otro lugar en el que trabajar mientras el sanador se encargaba de ellos, porque en la lista de cosas que no soportaba, justo debajo del calor, estaba el ruido cuando intentaba pensar.

Sin embargo, el medimago, que estaba examinando un profundo corte en la mejilla de una auror, le lanzó una mirada suplicante en cuanto la vio ponerse en pie.

—Señorita Granger, ¿sería tan amable de echarme una mano?

Hermione se sintió tentada de responder que no, pero en el último segundo suspiró y asintió.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Hay poción soldadora de huesos en ese armario del fondo. ¿Podría cogerla? Tenemos a un hombre con una muñeca rota…

Hermione dejó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo sobre la mesa y se dirigió al lugar señalado, sorteando a los muchos magos y brujas que aguardaban para ser atendidos y que la miraban con curiosidad; a algunos los conocía bien, y la saludaron con gestos de cabeza.

Encontró fácilmente la poción en el armario, y acababa de cerrar los dedos en torno al cuello de la botella cuando una voz conocida a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

—¿Granger?

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y apretó con fuerza la poción para evitar que se le resbalara.

Lo reconoció al instante, pese a que hacía casi un año que no lo veía.

Llevaba el pelo algo más corto, y ese tono que en la juventud había sido de un platinado casi blanco parecía haberse oscurecido ligeramente, adquiriendo un color más próximo al rubio dorado. Había dejado de echárselo hacia atrás con cientos de productos, y eso, sumado al hecho de que llevaba una cuidada barba de pocos días, le conferían a su aspecto de aristócrata un aire decadente que no le sentaba del todo mal.

Estaba también más delgado y menos pálido, posiblemente efecto del omnipresente sol italiano, aunque en conjunto no era tan distinto del hombre que había sido una vez. Quizá el cambio más acusado estuviera en su mirada, antaño arrogante y orgullosa, y ahora extrañamente sombría y contenida.

—Malfoy.

Hermione reparó en la sangre seca de su túnica de auror y en una nueva cicatriz curvada que atravesaba su pómulo, así como en los hematomas que cubrían su rostro de ángulos duros y caídas vertiginosas.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y señaló con un gesto de cabeza la botella que Hermione sostenía.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—¿Cómo?

Hermione pestañeó y bajó la mirada. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la muñeca derecha de Malfoy presentaba un intenso color violáceo en absoluto agradable.

—Sí, imagino que sí —respondió, tendiéndole la botella. Malfoy la cogió teniendo cuidado de que sus dedos no rozaran los de ella, pero no había desprecio en su gesto sino mero respeto y distancia cordial.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y observó a Draco mientras él tomaba un vaso del armario y echaba la dosis correcta de poción.

Su relación con el mago había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, concretamente desde que Malfoy había sido aceptado en el Cuerpo de Aurores como un caso extraordinario que había aparecido durante varias semanas en El Profeta, que había sacado partido a la situación anunciando repetidamente —a veces con orgullo, a veces con escepticismo— la reinserción de uno de los ex-mortífagos más conocidos en la sociedad.

En los juicios que habían tenido lugar tras la guerra, Draco había sido declarado _culpable pasivo_ , pues aunque había estado en el bando equivocado, realmente no había hecho gran cosa más allá de su pequeña aventura con el armario evanescente.

No había matado a Dumbledore. No había delatado a Harry y sus amigos cuando fueron capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor. No había atacado a nadie durante la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts.

Había sido por eso que Hermione había testificado a favor de una reducción de la condena en su juicio, y tras el pago de una sustanciosa cantidad y varios meses de servicios a la comunidad, Malfoy se había convertido en un hombre libre.

Y después, cuando ambos habían pasado a trabajar en el mismo edificio, encontrarse el uno con el otro había sido inevitable.

Al principio se limitaban a reconocer sus mutuas existencias con meros gestos de cabeza cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos o se juntaban en el ascensor. Más tarde, sus saludos perdieron laconismo y ambos empezaron a compartir intercambios verbales que en ocasiones se prolongaban incluso varios minutos.

Conversaban si coincidían frente a las chimeneas a la salida del trabajo, se hacían favores de vez en cuando y hasta habían llegado a sentarse juntos alguna vez durante la hora del almuerzo para charlar de política, pociones o casos particularmente complicados del Departamento de Aurores.

Cuando a Malfoy le habían ascendido hacía once meses, Hermione había dejado de verle. Y aunque no eran exactamente amigos, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado mirando dos veces en dirección a una cabeza rubia con un ligerísimo sobresalto esperanzado en el pecho.

—No sabía que te hubieran destinado aquí —comentó ella, moviéndose un poco para dejar que una auror pelirroja pudiera abrir la otra puerta del armario de pociones en busca de algo con lo que detener la hemorragia de su pantorrilla.

Malfoy bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso e hizo una mueca antes de responder encogiéndose de hombros.

—El ascenso incluía también un cambio del Escuadrón 7 al 12. La primera misión que nos encomendaron fue esta, aunque como ves, no estamos teniendo precisamente un éxito desbordante. —Dejó el vaso y la botella sobre la pequeña mesita que había a sus espaldas y miró a Hermione con la curiosidad centelleando en sus ojos grises—. La verdadera pregunta, Granger, es qué haces _tú_ aquí. Estamos un poco lejos de Inglaterra, ¿no crees? ¿Londres no era lo bastante grande para saciar tu sed de conocimiento?

Hermione alzó una ceja en un gesto que sabía que era un reflejo del de Malfoy. Si bien hacía tiempo que las hostilidades entre ellos habían cedido ante el alzamiento de una bandera blanca por ambas partes, era inevitable que sus conversaciones llevaran cierta carga de rivalidad imposible de enterrar del todo.

—Tal vez, si hubierais sido lo bastante hábiles como para encargaros de esto vosotros solitos, el Ministerio no se habría visto obligado a enviarme a mí para solucionaros la vida como de costumbre.

Malfoy rio entre dientes sin verdadero humor mientras probaba a girar la muñeca herida para comprobar la velocidad de actuación de la poción.

—Vamos, vamos, Granger. No finjas que no disfrutas ser la heroína que acude desinteresadamente al rescate.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la muñeca? —preguntó Hermione, ignorando de plano la pulla de Draco. Él suspiró y sacudió la mano para indicar indiferencia, aunque el efecto se vio estropeado por la mueca de dolor que atravesó sus facciones durante una milésima de segundo.

—¿Esto? Un rasguño sin importancia.

—Creía que luchabais contra una niebla tóxica, no contra una banda de salvajes —señaló Hermione con mordacidad.

—Sí, yo también —masculló él. Miró en torno a sí hacia los doce o trece aurores que seguían esperando a que llegara su turno hablándose a voces los unos a los otros. El sanador se movía a toda velocidad de punta a punta de la sala con gesto estresado, atendiendo a los heridos como mejor podía. Malfoy suspiró—. Esto da para largo y el olor de la sangre me enferma. ¿Te apetece salir a dar un paseo?

Hermione se volvió hacia él son sorpresa.

—¿Yo?

—Claro que no. Hablaba con el armario de pociones que tienes detrás. ¿Tú que crees, Granger?

La bruja contuvo un resoplido y vaciló durante un instante, recordando el abrasador calor que había dejado atrás al entrar en la mansión. Evaluó la posibilidad de rechazar la oferta e ir en busca de un lugar donde trabajar en el misterio de la _Nebbia Nera_ , pero algo en la mirada intensa y cercana de Malfoy le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Muy bien —suspiró—. Tú guías.

Draco giró sobre los talones y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la enfermería, despidiéndose de un par de compañeros en el trayecto. Hermione lo siguió con la vista fija en él; siempre le había resultado curiosa su manera de caminar, con la espalda muy recta, los hombros alineados y la cabeza levemente alzada, como si viviera en un permanente desfile en el que debiera pasear entre un populacho indigno de su magnificencia.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa mordaz al pensar en lo mucho que la manera de andar podía decir de la personalidad de una persona, al menos en el caso de Malfoy.

Juntos atravesaron pasillo a pasillo la enorme mansión hasta salir al exterior. La base se encontraba en lo alto de un acantilado, dominando la visión de un paisaje marítimo extravagantemente utópico que a Hermione le parecía que habría quedado bien en una postal o tal vez un cuadro. El escarpado muro que formaba el litoral caía directo al oleaje revuelto que bramaba con hambre varios metros más abajo, y hacia el este, un pequeño sendero bajaba serpenteando hasta una estrecha y recóndita cala de arena fina y blanca; fue allí a donde Malfoy se dirigió.

Cuando llegaron abajo, el mago se detuvo, y Hermione aprovechó la pausa para quitarse los zapatos y poder disfrutar la sensación de la arena caliente bajo las plantas de los pies. Al volver a incorporarse vio que Malfoy había alzado la cabeza hacia el sol con los ojos cerrados. La luz hacía brillar tenuemente su piel, más oscura de lo que ella la recordaba, y se filtraba entre sus pestañas hasta volverlas casi traslúcidas.

Había algo extraño y cautivador en toda la paz y la madurez que emanaba la expresión de Draco, y Hermione se encontró a sí misma contemplándolo casi con admiración, sintiéndose estúpidamente infantil y volátil a su lado.

¿Cuánto se habría suavizado el temperamento de Malfoy en los últimos meses?

—Bien, Granger —dijo él entonces, abriendo los ojos y volviéndose hacia ella—. Paseemos, pues. Es hora de hablar.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¿Con ganas de leer más Dramione? ¡He actualizado también " **La misma historia de siempre** "! Pasaos por allí también si os apetece echarle un vistazo ;)

¡Feliz Año a todo el mundo!

Un fuerte abrazo,

Meri


End file.
